


By the Hands of Gods

by LittleSpacePrince



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After the Fall, First Kiss, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpacePrince/pseuds/LittleSpacePrince
Summary: And his sign came written in stars...





	By the Hands of Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This was my fic for the After the Fall zine thing, cool cool.

The salt stung in his wounds, and the waves crashed like ice against the flesh. His fingers instinctively clung to Hannibal, pulling himself tighter, pulling them down deeper. Down to the bottom of the ocean, to find their final resting place beneath the crashing of waves, he would drag them down, deeper, deeper, until blues faded to black and the water filled his lungs. 

There would be nothing other like this moment. The apex of emotion, the height of euphoria, he had already reached it. Blood black beneath the moonlight, staining the stone beneath his feet, the fire reaching the height of its blaze as he took his place alongside the lion. They stood as equals, gods among men, blood dripping from their teeth, the lamb no longer so helpless to lay limp between the jaws of the predator. The thing that he had once called the ugliest thing in the world now lay cast in moonlight, and it was beautiful. 

There was nothing more for the two of them. There was no moment sweeter, no height that could ever surmount. He was a man at the peak of Mount Everest who lay down at its crest and consigned himself to death, preferring to meet his fate at the top than to ever face the climb down. 

The climb down would be steep. There would be guilt. There would be shame. There would be this disgust in the monster that he had become. And there would be bloodlust, the taste of it lingering on his tongue, settling in his stomach. His appetite would surely grow teeth, and he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. There would be no end to the bloodshed until they were both dead. Better off that way, so it seemed. 

Still, even still, there was something in him that yearned. Some sliver of hope remained, some ember found within the dying ashes, small and flickering as it was. There had been something hopeful in the waves below, some percentage of survival in the fall, some chance that they might live to see the sun rise upon them again. There was some part of him that prayed for the hand of the divine to pull them ashore, some part of him that hoped for some grand pardon for his crimes. 

And his sign came written in stars. 

His sign came in the form of eyes flown open toward the heavens, the constellations telling the stories of their triumphs as though they were the gods of old, rising victorious from battle. His sign came in Hannibal’s breath filling his lungs. His sign came in Hannibal’s hands commanding his heartbeats, demanding that it beat for him again. His sign came when he was dragged from the depths and revived again by divine intervention. 

Will sputtered, and coughed, and forced the water out from his lungs. He heaved and trembled and fell forward into Hannibal’s grasp, allowing arms to be drawn tight around his shoulders. The pain was blinding, but at least Hannibal was there to hold him through it. 

His eyes looked up to meet Hannibal’s. There were no more nightmares of him, no more fear of the monster he could be. They lay here as equals, as heroes of their own design, as dragonslayers and devils and challengers to the gods themselves. Bound by fate and constellations, the gods had pulled them in together. Hades had spat them out from hell, Poseidon had delivered them from the sea. It seemed only fitting… 

Glorious and quiet consummation came in the form of fists curled tight around wet clothes and the soft heave of breaths as Will pulled him down and claimed his lips.


End file.
